Kitsune's Raven
by Ukezaya79
Summary: First story ever,in general. hope you enjoy! rated M for lemons and language. SASUKE IS UKE AND NARUTO IS SEME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOTHING! EVERYONE IN THE STORY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! exept for Yuzu.


Naruto Fanfiction

Sasuke's POV

The dobe came to class late. Again. He stormed into the classroom and apologized for being late for the who-knows-how-many-times. He ducked his head and sat in his assigned seat. To his discomfort and my hidden pleasure, that was directly beside me. I glanced over to him and gave a quick "Hn. Dobe," before turning my attention back to Professor Umino.

"Alright, class, turn your books to page 196 and read with your partners about the Opium War. I will hand out a worksheet for each of you to fill out and turn in. This assignment is due at the end of class. You must all use your own books. Now you can begin your assignment."

We all started shuffling to get our books and pencils. I had taken mine out when a tan finger poked my arm.

"Hey, teme. Im gonna need to borrow your book. I left mine in the dorm room." He glanced at me and gave a sheepish grin. God, I hated when he did that. He looked so vulnerable, I just wanted to jump him.

"Hn. Fine. One time only. This is your own fault. Dobe." I pushed my book closer to him, and 'accidentally' brushed his arm with mine. Professor Umino walked past us and lectured Naruto about being prepared and bringing all his materials. Again.

After class ended, I had to endure the rest of my day without Naruto in my classes. I didn't even pay attention to what was going on. I might has well have been asleep. I got back to my dorm room and found Naruto already there – since we shared our room, much to Naruto's disappointment – asleep peacefully.

I crossed the room quickly to where he lay in his bed, and leaned down to give him a kiss. I'd always wanted to, and this was my chance. He didn't have to know it was me. I bent over and pressed my lips softly to his. His eyes snapped open and I raised my head as quickly as I could, but it was too late. His opal eyes were shocked and his lips were slightly parted in surprise.

"Sasuke? Wha-What are you doing?" His voice was husky and quiet. I put my attention to my shoes as heat crept to my face. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie to him, he already knew it was me. And he knows I don't drink, so I couldn't tell him I was drunk. The only thing to do was tell him.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't know what I was thinking, I-I just…I don't know." I started to panic. His face was getting more and more shocked by the second.

"Sasuke, y-you…" I didn't hear him finish his sentence. I looked up just in time to see him take a few quick strides to the place on the other side of the room where I'd retreated and pull ME in for a kiss. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. His hand was gripping the hair at the nape of my neck and tugging it almost painfully. I felt his tongue graze along my bottom lip begging permission to explore my taste, and I granted it rather eagerly. He plunged his moist muscle into my mouth and I plunged mine into his. We instantly began a dance for dominance, and since we were both dominant males, the battle was long and hard. I felt a twinge of irritation when he seemed to dominate me. I bite his lip, he bites mine back. I grind against him, he grinds against me. I could feel that we were both getting hard, and I think he could feel it too.

"Heh, it's getting a bit hot in here, ne?" He started to strip. I felt my cock twitch uncomfortably as I watched him slowly remove his shirt, then his jeans, and then his boxers. I couldn't help but stare in awe at his toned body, the way his muscles rippled when he moved, and the dark tan of his skin. He moved over to me and pressed his lips forcefully to mine. I shivered involuntarily as his warm hands trailed along my bare skin. He slowly removed my shirt – unfortunately, we had to break the kiss to do that – and then tugged playfully at the waistband of my jeans with his fingers. I felt him rub my cock with his hand and I moaned in his mouth. He undid the button and unzipped the foul disturbance of clothing and removed them in one swift movement. He did the same with my boxers. We were both fully unclothed and he pushed me up against a wall. He latched his mouth to my neck and bit hard, drawing blood, then sucked and licked apologetically. I moaned at the feeling, and let out a sudden gasp as I felt a hand wrap around my rock hard member. He stroked in jerky movements and squeezed then loosened as he pumped me almost until my climax.

"Hah! Ngh… Naruto, I-I think I'm gonna…ngh…!" Right as I said it, he let go of my throbbing dick. I let out a groan of disappointment. Naruto gave a quick little chuckle and shoved two fingers in my face.

"Suck." Was all he said. I obeyed swiftly and coated his fingers with my saliva. He pulled them out slightly after and left his fingers still connected to my mouth by a string of salivation. I then realized that we had moved to the bed. He was above me, with one hand on either side of my head. He had guided one hand down to my lower body and slowly rubbed my entrance with his finger.

"Just relax Sasuke, it won't hurt as much if you just stay loose and relax." He kissed me again as he slowly pushed a finger into my ass. I clenched my eyes shut and let out a small squeak in his mouth as I felt myself being stretched by one finger inside me. It slowly went farther and farther in until his finger was completely sheathed in me. He pulled it out and pushed it in again. I let out squeals then moans as he thrusted me with his finger. He soon added a second and I felt that slightly painful discomfort as he scissored my ass stretching me and preparing me for what was to come.

He pulled out his fingers completely and replaced them with something bigger. I looked down and saw the head of his cock prodding my puckered entrance. He looked up at me.

"Are you ready Sasuke? This might hurt. Actually, I correct myself. This WILL hurt. Like hell. You sure you're ready for that? I mean seriously?" I let out a chuckle. Looks like someone's as nervous as I am. I nodded my approval and lay my head on the pillow.

"I like it rough. Just to let you know." Naruto let out a short breathy laugh and slowly entered me.

"Ah! N-Naruto…it hurts…take it easy…hah…ngh!" I screamed as his cock was sheathed inside me to the hilt. He was big. Of course, this was my first time. Ever. Anyone and everyone would be big to me.

"Jeez Sasuke, you're so tight. I told you to relax remember? You're gonna make me cum real soon if you keep so tightened up like that." He hooked my legs over his shoulders and moved to make himself more comfortable. I let out a squeak. The smallest movement hurt like a mother fucker. We were both breathing heavily. The fact that we had forgot the lube and were about to fuck like crazy with raw friction just made it worse.

"Hah, Naruto…move. I want you so bad right now. Fuck me Naruto! MOVE DAMMIT!" He nodded slowly. He pulled out aggravatingly slow and slammed into me REALLY hard. I screamed as loud as I've ever heard myself scream before. Naruto repeated this process again and again for a few minutes until he hit a sweet spot.

"AAAH! THERE! RIGHT THERE NARUTO! OH MY GOD!" I felt my nails digging into the bed as I tried to grab a fistful of the sheets. I screamed in ecstasy as he continued thrusting at that angle.

"Heh, looks like I found your prostate. And don't even think about asking how I know that. The answer is simple. My health teacher is Professor Jiraya. That should about sum it up right there." Naruto let out a grunt while he talked.

"Well, keep – AH! Doing that…Hah, AAANNNHHHH!" I could feel myself getting closer and closer to climaxing. Apparently Naruto could feel it too, because he started pumping me in time with his erratic thrusts.

"AAH! NARUTO! IM GONNA CUM! AAAH!" I felt myself let loose and saw a stream of white liquid fountain out of my cock. I felt myself clench around Naruto's member and he released inside of me, filling me with his essence.

Naruto collapsed on top of me and pulled out, both of us trying to catch up with our lungs. I heard something drop and snapped my head back into reality. I opened my eyes to look toward the source of the sound and saw both my girlfriend Yuzu and Naruto's boyfriend Yusuke standing at the door. They were staring at us with horror written plainly all over their faces. Yuzu burst into tears and ran away and Yusuke just stood there in shock.

Oh shit.

"I can't believe you Naruto. After all the years we spent together…why?" Yusuke just shook his head and left quietly.

"Naruto, what are we gonna do? We should have told them first before we…you know…before we did what we just did."

I looked to Naruto to see him sound asleep with tears streaming out of his eyes.


End file.
